1. Field
Example embodiments are directed to a throw weight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Indoor track and field events are a popular throughout the United States. One popular indoor track and field event is the indoor weight throw. In this event, athletes compete by throwing a weight as far as possible. Some conventional throw weights include a handle connected to a bag which encloses a weight. In competition, an athlete grabs the handle, and rotates his/her body several times to increase a velocity of the throw weight. Once the athlete achieves a sufficient angular velocity, the athlete lets go of the throw weight.